<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new dawn, new day, new life by OurBlueStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254587">new dawn, new day, new life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurBlueStorm/pseuds/OurBlueStorm'>OurBlueStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual Relationship, Ash is not dead i refuse to believe it, Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Not Really A Happy Ending, Oneshot, for now, i finished it yesterday and i definitely cried, okay asheiji is canonically asexual so that's how i'm writing it, will eventually be a multi-chapter story after summer or something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurBlueStorm/pseuds/OurBlueStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“However,” McCaffery continued, “You are still a wanted criminal. But, you’re dead now. That’s where we come in and do our job; to give you another chance. Under supervision for a little while, and then we’re out of your hair. You’re free.” </p><p>Free. The word was foreign. It was something that nobody would have ever used to describe Ash before. It was tempting… Right there. And now… with Eiji in Japan, safe and away from Ash… </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>A fix-it without the happy ending we all wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new dawn, new day, new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ NOTE AT THE BOTTOM I NEED HELP</p><p>also i only rated this a T because I'm paranoid about mentioning child sex trafficking... but seriously this anime's not for general audiences anyways....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s eyelids were heavy as he attempted to drag them upwards. The room was fuzzy, and the light that streamed through an open window revealed a couple blurry shapes. A groan left his throat as he felt a sharp pain from his stomach when he shifted. </p><p>His surroundings were soft… A bed, then. Maybe a hospital? He could feel the soft tug of a IV line on his arm when he moved, and the white walls and sterile smell of the gave enough away. </p><p>Attempting to bring a hand up to rub his eyes, he found there was some kind of restraint on his arm. Okay… Maybe it will just be better to have patience. </p><p>As his brain started working again, he felt the first jolts of nervousness pull at his innards. The blurry eyes that didn’t want to focus… It was all too familiar… None of the figures were similar to that of Golzine or his right-hand lackeys, though, and Ash had witnessed the former jump off a building into an explosion, so there was a safe bet he was dead. If Ash had learned anything in regard to his “father”, though, it was to never underestimate him. </p><p>The figures in the room finally started to take shape, and Ash’s adrenaline spike eased. He didn’t recognize either of the two people, one male, one female. He was short, Caucasian, and thin, and had thick-rimmed glasses and messy dirty-blonde hair. She was black, stout, and had a stern face, hair pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her head. </p><p>They were both looking at him, studying him, as he did the same to them. The man came forward, his eagerness pulsating through the room, countered only by the woman’s strict demeanor dominating her corner of the room. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Callenreese,” the man said. His voice had a high, nasally kind of sound. “My name is Dan Wilson. This is my associate, Renee McCaffery.” She gave him a curt nod, and he held out a hand to shake. Ash could only raise an eyebrow. </p><p>Wilson looked confused for a moment when Ash didn’t reciprocate, then looked down and realized that Ash’s movements were still restricted. Wilson laughed and smacked himself of the forehead. “Ha… Right.” McCaffery rolled her eyes. Wilson opened his mouth again, but Ash interrupted. </p><p>“Where am I, and who do you work for?”</p><p>“Hah! Down to business, aren’t you?” Wilson laughed. </p><p>McCaffery started at the nod of approval from Wilson: “Listen, kid, we know you’re dangerous, okay? We’re going to try and help you. You’ve been in a medically induced coma for a week. We transported you here to a hospital in Colorado after you were found in a library in New York City. Ringing any bells?”</p><p>Ash narrowed his eyes but nodded. </p><p>McCaffery continued. “Ash Lynx is legally dead now. All charges have been dropped. You don’t exist anymore. Your gang buddies in New York and your accomplices who flew to Japan last week know nothing about this. They think you bled out in a library and died in a hospital. Which, obviously, is not true.” </p><p>Wilson earnestly looked back to Ash. “We work for a subdivision of the FBI that specializes in relocating criminals or…” Wilson gestured to Ash, “Mafia members. Our job is to make sure they have the chance to start over. A new life, one that has nothing to do with Golzine or his guys, in your case. After the White House scandal that I’m guessing you caused, that group was investigated, and the FBI decided you qualified for our services.”</p><p>“Why?” Ash interjected. “I’ve killed people. I’m no different from the guys you’re getting ready to put on death row.”</p><p>“See, that part’s not entirely true,” Wilson countered, pushing up his glasses. “After some investigation on you a couple days before you were found in that library, we came across some information that you were a victim of Golzine and the Corsican mafia’s whole child sex trafficking thing. Since you were a minor until only recently, it was a fairly easy decision to make.”</p><p>“However,” McCaffery continued, “You are still a wanted criminal. But, you’re dead now. That’s where we come in and do our job; to give you another chance. Under supervision for a little while, and then we’re out of your hair. You’re free.” </p><p>Free. The word was foreign. It was something that nobody would have ever used to describe Ash before. It was tempting… Right there. And now… with Eiji in Japan, safe and away from Ash… </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Wilson beamed. “It’s good you’re cooperating. We think you have lots of potential to do some good. But there are some logistical things we need to take care of.” Wilson beckoned McCaffrey over, and she gave him a briefcase. “McCaffrey here is the agent on your case. I’m just the head of the operation.” Opening the briefcase, he pulled out a folder. “In here is your new Social Security card, passport, birth certificate, and driver’s license. Oh, and a high school diploma so you can apply to colleges. One sec… let me just…” </p><p>Wilson unlocked the restraints around Ash’s wrists and gave him the folder. Undoing the clasp, Ash pulled out the new driver’s license. It was a picture of him, around age 16. A completely normal child, under the name…</p><p>“Leander Johnson.” </p><p>“Yep,” Wilson said. He pulled something else out of the briefcase: a phone. Seeing Ash’s raised eyebrow, he laughed. “Do you like it? It’s a pretty new model.” Handing it over, Ash pressed his thumb to the home button, and it unlocked. </p><p>Wilson continued. “Yeah, we got your fingerprints. You’ll find it has some updated security so anyone who tries to hack you has to get through the FBI first. Nothing you do on that phone can be traced back to who you used to be.”</p><p>“Unless…” Ash started but trailed off, knowing full well there was some kind of caveat.</p><p>“Unless you’re stupid with it,” McCaffrey finished for him. “The best we can advise you to do is not try and contact anybody in New York that you used to know. It’s not just for your protection, but for theirs.”</p><p>“Yes,” Wilson said. “That’s part of the deal we need you to make. We can only protect you as much as you let us.” </p><p>“I understand,” Ash said. </p><p>“Good,” Wilson replied, standing up. “Everything in this briefcase is yours. Agent McCaffrey’s phone number is in the phone. Any questions you have, feel free to ask. We’ll leave you to get some rest.” Wilson and McCaffrey adjusted to leave. </p><p>“Wait… One more question,” Ash said. </p><p>Wilson’s attention turned back to him. “Yes?”</p><p>“When you said supervision, what did you mean?”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Wilson said. “All your “legal guardians” are just FBI employees. They’re just there to make sure you adjust well enough. Once we think you’ve got the hang of it, we’re out, and you’re on your own. Just… chose your fights wisely.” </p><p>“I understand,” Ash nodded. “Thank you.” </p><p>Wilson smiled, and he and McCaffrey left. Ash sunk back into his pillows. It was too good to be true. But… there really was nothing suspicious about them. Years of training by Blanca gave Ash nothing. They seemed to really be telling the truth. If his plan with Jessica really had worked… this had been the best-case scenario, hadn’t it? If Golzine and his guys had taken the fall, wouldn’t it make the most sense for Ash’s name to be cleared, if only partially?</p><p>Ash snorted to himself. Of course, it was. This was all he could have asked for. What had he been thinking? Was he just going to run to the airport? What a fool he had been. On the upside… if Lao hadn’t gotten him, he wouldn’t be in a hospital in Colorado, would he? Smack-dab middle of the country. Alone, a nobody. </p><p>It was what he wanted, wasn’t it? He had wanted this. He wanted to be free, but… NO. Eiji was safer in Japan. Without Ash. Ash doesn’t exist. Ash is dead. And Eiji is safe. That was all that mattered. </p><p>Ash leaned down and opened the briefcase. Inside, there wasn’t much. He saw the coat he had been wearing when Lao had attacked him draped over a chair, and… Ash’s heart squeezed. Eiji’s letter was tucked away in the envelope Sing had given him, safely inside the briefcase. Grabbing it, Ash held it close to his chest, breathing deeply. If this was all he could have of Eiji… it was enough. ‘My soul is always with you’. It would all be okay. Eiji was with him. Always. </p><p>A couple minutes later, Ash went digging in the case again. There really was nothing else other than a recently released laptop, similar in substance to the phone, but the thing that caught Ash’s eye was a smaller envelope. He picked it up, and something heavy shifted around inside. </p><p>Inside was a key and a note. The key, according to the note, would lead him to an apartment in a complex only a few blocks away from the hospital, and not far away from a college, according to the map he pulled up on his new phone. And a bank account, with a healthy helping of money. </p><p>Ash looked at it all. His new phone, that looked completely normal for a young adult to have. An education, a birth certificate, an apartment, and drivers license. He hadn’t had any of this before, but that was before. This is now. He was a new person. A completely normal 18-year-old. Normal. Free.</p><p>Hearing the soft click of shoes down the hallway, Ash tensed. But it was nothing but a nurse in navy blue scrubs, coming into the room after she gave a soft knock. </p><p>He laughed internally at himself. It was just a nurse. Nothing to worry about. </p><p>“Oh! I’m glad to see you’re awake. Your family must have come at just the right time to catch you, huh?”</p><p>Family… Sure, FBI agents, but they would be gone, and new people would come in. A new life, with new people. </p><p>Ash gave her his best smile. “Yeah, I guess they did.”</p><p>“Great,” she smiled. “Alright, I’m just going to take your vitals, okay? And a quick amnesia check, just in case. Can you tell me your name?” She fluttered around the room, grabbing supplies, and giving a short glance down to a clipboard in her hands. </p><p>“Leander Johnson. My name is Leander Johnson.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAH. Okay, I needed to rant a little bit. Banana Fish made me freaking sob. I finished it around midnight last night and  I cried for about an hour straight. </p><p>Please leave comments, they feed my soul (UGH why did I say that). </p><p>ALSO I am considering making this story multi-chapters and giving it a happy ending. Let me know if you would like to read it! Honestly, though, I'll probably end up writing it even if nobody wants it. :0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>